Being oneself
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Konfrontacja Kyona z alternatywnym Koizumim z Disappearance. / Koizumi x Kyon


Staram się nigdy tego nie robić, zawsze chcę jak najbardziej trzymać się kanonu, ale niestety musiałam tutaj nieco nagiąć oryginalną fabułę.

* * *

><p>- John Smith? To ty jesteś John Smith? - Haruhi trzymała Kyona za szalik i potrząsała nim z całej siły. Tuż za nią stał Koizumi, przyglądając się całej sytuacji ze zdezorientowaniem. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był chłopak nazywający siebie Johnem Smithem, nie rozumiał też, dlaczego na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga, gdy go zobaczył.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyon bardzo szybko zauważył odmienne zachowanie <em>tego<em> Koizumiego. Właściwie były to tylko drobne szczegóły, ale nie umknęły jego uwadze. Jak na przykład to, że w kawiarni kompletnie mu nie uwierzył i miał go za kompletnego idiotę. Do tego jeszcze wyraźnie odczuwał cynizm i niezadowolenie w jego słowach. Starał się tego po sobie nie okazywać, ale był tym bardzo rozczarowany. Miał nadzieję, że Koizumi będzie dla niego jakimś wsparciem. Tak, jak zawsze. Kyon oczywiście nigdy by nie przyznałby na głos, że był Koizumiemu wdzięczny za to, że zawsze był obok, że zawsze pomagał. Nawet, jeśli irytował go swoim zachowaniem, ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność monologami, w których używał wielu długich, trudnych słów, a które niemal niczego nie tłumaczyły. Teraz jednak nie było nawet tego, była tylko wyraźna niechęć i nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

* * *

><p>Koizumi zawsze był dobrym obserwatorem. Bez względu na to, czy był "starym" Koizumim, czy Koizumim z nowej rzeczywistości. Tak, jak Kyon obserwował jego, tak i on obserwował Kyona. Od samego początku czuł, że coś z tym chłopakiem jest nie tak. Nie mógł wymazać ze swojej pamięci widoku ulgi i radości na jego twarzy, gdy go zobaczył. Odczuł sadystyczną przyjemność widząc, jak, jakiekolwiek by one nie były, nadzieje Kyona rozpadają się w drobne kawałeczki. Nie miał zamiaru być dla niego miły. Nie podobało mu się zainteresowanie, które Kyon wzbudził w Suzumiyi. Był po prostu zazdrosny. Nie zdawał sobie jeszcze tylko sprawy, kogo to uczucie tak naprawdę dotyczyło i do czego mogło doprowadzić.<p>

* * *

><p>Obaj nie bardzo wiedzieli, jak doszło do tego, że znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Koizumiego. Kyon tłumaczył sobie to tym, że nie chciał wracać do domu, w pewnym sensie bał się być sam. Nawet, jeśli to nie był dobrze znany mu Koizumi, to chociaż wyglądał jak on, co dodawało mu trochę otuchy. Przez cały czas panowała między nimi dość nieprzyjemna cisza, ale Kyon nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Koizumiemu z kolei w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie - czuł dziwną satysfakcję widząc, jak Kyon miota się wewnętrznie, przejęty i zestresowany całą sytuacją. Ale chciał więcej, więcej, jeszcze więcej. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale pragnął zobaczyć go pogrążonego w całkowitej rozpaczy. Dlatego też przerwał ciszę:<p>

- Jaki on jest?

- Kto? - zaskoczony Kyon nie bardzo wiedział, o co Koizumi go pyta.

- Ten drugi... - prychnął - ja.

Kyon nie miał pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć, spuścił więc tylko spuścił głowę, milcząc.

- Po twojej reakcji wnioskuję, że jest zupełnie inny. - podszedł i złapał go za brodę, zmuszając do spojrzenia na siebie. Uśmiechnął się ze złośliwą satysfakcją, widząc zdezorientowanie, niepewność i smutek w jego oczach.

- Nie... nie aż tak... bardzo... - Kyon wydusił z siebie, uciekając wzrokiem przed jego spojrzeniem - To tylko szczegóły. - mówił po cichu - Tylko drobne szczegóły. I to jest najgorsze.

Koizumi gniewnie ściągnął brwi i popchnął go na ścianę:

- Najgorsze? Najgorsze? - podniósł głos - Najgorsze jest to, że pojawiasz się znikąd i burzysz cały mój poukładany świat! Suzumiya-san jest teraz tobą wręcz niezdrowo zainteresowana, a mi wmawiasz, że nie jestem _mną_. Jeśli nie jestem _sobą_, to kim? Negujesz moją egzystencję? Mówisz, że nie powinienem istnieć? - Kyon szeroko otworzył oczy, w których malowało się przerażenie. Nigdy, przenigdy nie widział zdenerwowanego Koizumiego, a co dopiero mówić o takim wybuchu złości.

- K-koizumi... Ja nie...

- Kim dla ciebie jest _Koizumi Itsuki_? Kim on jest, że _ja_ nie mogę być _nim_? Przecież ja _jestem Koizumi Itsuki_! - Koizumi pochylał się nad nim tak nisko, że niemal stykali się nosami. Wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył swoje własne odbicie w oczach Kyona. Szeroko otwartych oczach, które mówiły mu więcej, niż usta, które tylko bezgłośnie otwierały się i zamykały. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego pochylił się jeszcze trochę, łącząc ich usta w silnym, pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek delikatności, pocałunku. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak Kyon mocno zaciska palce na rękawach jego marynarki, zignorował też to, że chłopak starał mu się wyrwać i odepchnąć go. Nie pozwolił mu na to. Odsuwając się tylko kilka centymetrów powiedział cichym głosem, w którym czaiła się jakby groźba - Jeśli uważasz, że nie jestem Koizumim, to pokażę ci, jak bardzo się mylisz, pokażę ci, jak bardzo prawdziwy jestem. - nie zwlekając popchnął go na łóżko i zawisł nad nim, szybko pozbawiając go koszuli, a później rozpinając rozporek jego spodni. W tym momencie Kyon przestał się buntować i wyrywać. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to kompletnie bez sensu, wiedział, że nie miał szans. Nie był też w stanie powtrzymać łez, które zaczęły napływać do jego oczu.

- Koizumi, Koizumi, Koizumi, Koizumi... - zaczął nieświadomie powtarzać. Wtedy Koizumi przestał. Pochylił się i oparł czoło o jego ramię.

- To nie mnie wołasz, prawda? Nie mnie... Bo ja nie jestem _twoim_ Koizumim... - powiedział cicho i wstał, a później wyszedł do drugiego pokoju.

Obaj nie zamienili ze sobą słowa aż do następnego dnia, gdy, wraz z Haruhi, Mikuru i Nagato znaleźli się w sali, gdzie w pierwotnym świecie Kyona znajdowała się SOS Brigade. Wtedy udawali, jakby poprzedniego dnia nic między nimi się nie wydarzyło. Koizumi zauważył tylko, że Kyon ucieka przed nim wzrokiem. A Kyon zwrócił uwagę na to, że uśmiech Koizumiego, który zawsze gościł na jego twarzy był wymuszony. Przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, gdy na komputerze pojawiła się wiadomość od Nagato. Przepełniła go nadzieja, wiedział, że ma szansę na powrót do swojej prawdziwej rzeczywistości.

* * *

><p>Kyon powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Leżał na łóżku szpitalnym, a niedaleko niego siedział Koizumi i obierał jabłka. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że chłopak się obudził. Kyon wiedział, że tym razem jest to prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech.<p>

- Och... w końcu się obudziłeś. - do jego uszu dotarł spokojny, ciepły głos. Kolejny raz nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Zdziwiony Koizumi zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem - Wszystko w porządku? - pochylił się nad nim, zabierając rękę, którą Kyon zasłonił twarz. Powoli, jakby bojaźliwie, otarł dłonią jego mokry policzek. Wtedy Kyon otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost na niego. Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, żeby Koizumi pochylił się, lekko go całując, a kolejny ułamek sekundy później, Kyon zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i mocno przyciągnął do siebie.


End file.
